


Some Things

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff written for the mood prompt "Relaxed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things

Five years ago to this day had seen that first, desperate, lost kiss. Five years had seen him almost dead, and Ed gone so far as anyone could tell. Three years ago had found him hidden away from the world, unable to face anything outside the snow and the loneliness he’d surrounded himself with. Three years brought Edward _home_ , though, and suddenly there were things to fight for again. Edward Elric returned with chaos on his coat tails, rewriting the world as they knew it with his every action. He had no pity for Roy’s self loathing, and soon it was as if he’d never left, despite the fact that his shadow was no longer seven feet of steel.

Neither two years of forced exile or love seemed enough to temper Ed’s constant need for movement. Roy found himself wondering sometimes how he expected to run a country when he couldn’t even keep his own lover in one place. Still, Ed was never gone for long, and he came home relaxed and _happy_ , and that alone was worth the occasional loss of his company. 

In any case, Ed was home now, had been for all of twenty minutes, much to Roy’s surprise. He hadn’t really expected Ed to show, not even given the day. After all, everything was different, but this _was_ still Ed, Ed who was naked and halfway clean, smiling even as he grumbled about having his shower interrupted.

“I’m rather surprised you remembered,” Roy purred against Ed’s ear, voice nearly lost in the fall of the water. 

“Like I had a choice,” Ed retorted, leaning his soppy head of hair against Roy.

“I sent you on that mission. I would have understood.”

“Yeah, but then you would have given me that _look_ ,” Ed murmured, sighing as fingers ran up and down his flesh and blood arm.

“What look?” Roy asked. 

“That whole… that ‘I’m the Fuhrer and why couldn’t I at least have the sense to date someone who can remember important dates’ look,” Ed grumbled. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Roy replied, grinning against Ed’s shoulder.

Ed turned to look at him and _pouted_ in a very exaggerated sort of way, making his eyes all big and watery looking for a moment. His features returned to normal, though, as he spoke, “That look.”

“Nope, I can’t say I recognize it,” Roy grinned.

“I’m sure you don’t. Woulda been your own damn fault, anyway if I hadn’t made it back in time. You sent me on that stupid mission and…” Ed’s rant descended into a soft, low moan as Roy’s fingers combed through his hair, rubbing shampoo into his scalp. 

“You were saying?”

“Shut up,” Ed grumbled, “Guess it’s…good thing I’ve got such an awesome brother.”

“How does this have anything to do with Al?” Roy asked.

“How’d ya think I remembered?” Ed slurred.

His first thought was to be a little bit hurt that Ed didn’t remember on his own. The fact that Ed _admitted_ to any sort of failing, even something so simple as a bad memory for dates, though, was a little bit endearing. That he’d _planned_ for it for Roy’s sake was downright romantic as far as Ed went. He found any irritation he’d felt ebb away as Ed sighed begrudgingly beneath his fingers, leaving him only with a fierce sort of affection. 

“You know,” Ed started, finally regaining a little coherency, “I’m perfectly capable of washing my own hair.”

“Are you?”

Ed tilted his face back, a conspiratorial look on his face, “I know it’s hard to imagine, but I’ve been doing it for _years_.”

“Well, I suppose since you’ve gotten to have the enjoyment of it for so long, it’s about time you give someone else a chance,” Roy murmured wryly.

Ed rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull away, sighing and shivering in pleasure. 

“You like it anyway,” Roy pointed out, rubbing his fingertips in circles against Ed’s skull. Shampoo dripped from Ed’s hair, bubbles sliding down the curve of his spine, and Roy was helpless but to watch them slip over bronzed skin, his back and butt before they were lost to the water and washed down the drain. 

There was something intoxicating, even after all this time, about just being allowed to look without being pushed away. Ed did freeze up for the briefest of moments as Roy’s arms wound about his chest, but he relaxed almost immediately, tilting his head (the top of which now reaching Roy’s nose) against his lover’s shoulder. 

Everything was different, but some things never changed.


End file.
